Unforeseen
by Neverbetterx3
Summary: Brittany's a die hard Twilighter, so much so that she moves her family to Forks. Upon arrival she finds that the Cullen's are real. What happens when she falls for a member of the family? Will it tear them apart? Or will she give up herLove2KeepThemHappy?
1. Hereafter

_Alright, so first chapter. This idea all came from the fact that I am a Fantastic Twihard and for whatever reason, unbenounced to me I acquired a deep obsession with a not-so-popular member of the Cullen family. So, in the interest of my fellow FTH's I thought I'd write a fanfiction in dedication to him and I. Enjoy, comment. I'll try and stay on top of it as well as get back in the swing of writing on my other two. Thanks for taking interest!_

* * *

This had to be one of the longest car rides in history. A week of non-stop driving in a small cockpit, crammed between my mother and father. The stench of diesel fumes clouding the little hair we had. And I thought moving from California to Tennessee was bad. But this would be all worth it. Every nasty, unclean pit stop to use the bathroom, every cheap dinner with lousy orange juice. All of it. After all, I was moving to my dream home. Forks, Washington.

Finally, we were here. Stepping out of the large vehicle I breathed in the chilly, yet refreshing air with a smile. I looked back at the horrid moving van we had come here in and found my parents asking a gas station clerk how to get to our new home. "It's about three miles up that road and to your left. You can't miss it." the middle age man said, pointing us just outside of the stations parking lot. "Thank you, sir." my dad said before turning back to get into our mode of transportation.

Eh, I did not want to get back into that sardine packet, but I did anyway. Knowing in a matter of minutes I'd be home for good.

As we traveled down the road surrounded by bright green forest my heart rate began to quicken. I smiled, thinking that if a Cullen was anywhere near they'd be able to hear my pulse from miles away. The thought tickled me. I was in their home state, making it my own. If only they were real, I sighed internally.

My main reason for moving to such a remote little town was because of an obsession of mine. Twilight. It was a book series I just happen to come upon one day. I had no idea it would come to this. I sleep, eat and breath it. After reading the three in the series that were out, I knew I was destined to move here. Real or not, just imagining they were out roaming in trees of the surrounding land would be more then enough to keep my adrenalin running.

Lost in thought of a vision of Edward Cullen running along side out speeding truck, I was brought back to reality by the sight of my new house. It wasn't too big of a home, but it reminded me of what my mind made up for Bella's abode. My dad parked and killed the engine. "Here we are." my mom said, "Home sweet home."

As soon as I stepped onto the grass of my front lawn I could feel a since of right. Like this was where I was meant to be. My grin grew wider and I could see my parents through the corner of my eye, watch me in great satisfaction. "She's happy." my dad whispered. "Yes, yes she it." My mom's voice broke as she came over to envelope her arms around me. I held her back, not taking my eyes off of the place I lived now.

My mom let go and headed toward the back of the truck, "We'll take what we need for tonight inside and leave the rest of it tomorrow. We need rest from all that traveling." My dad agreed and moved to open the large door of the van. I turned around, still sneaking peaks back at the house infront of me. "Brittany, why don't you go check out our back yard. Do some exploring." my mom prompted. "Yeah, and tell me if you see any animals!" my dad said excitedly. I chuckled a little and agreed. "Alright. Will do."

I fallowed the house around toward the back, the billions of trees being the first thing I saw. My backyard was a forest. I grinned, passing the deck, leading myself into the woods. As I traveled further, I touched my hand to every tree I could come in contact with, the fuzzy moss tickling my fingers when I did.

Just then something bright caught my attention from the floor. My eyebrow lifted in suspicion as I bent down to pick it up. As I brought it to my face, I saw what it was. Some sort of sports team logo from a wrist band. I eyed it oddly before shrugging and putting it my jacket pocket. I'd let my father know we have a sports fantastic making their home in our backyard.

I thought of Emmett. A member of the Cullen family from my favorite book. I wish, I shook my head at myself.

I didn't walk much deeper into the forest, not wanting to loose site of my house in fear of getting lost, so I wove in and out of the trees around me, being careful not to slip and have a Bella moment.

I titled my head up toward the sky, seeing patches of grey cloud among the canopy of leaves. A little black bird hoped from branch to branch, until he found his nest in between two fo them.

I smiled, looking back froward and in that moment I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. I heard it again on the other side of me, this time when I looked I found the culprit. A small brown squirrel sat up straight, watching my intently. "Hey there, little guy." I said softly, relieved it wasn't a larger animal, but disappointed it wasn't Emmett looking for his lost sports emblem. The squirrel sniffed toward me, before seeming to relax a bit. "You better get used to me. I'll be around here from now on." I said, warning the little rodent.

My mom's voice broke out amongst the trees just then, "Brittany! Come pick your room!" she yelled, scaring the squirrel and causing it to run fast, deep into the woods. "Coming!" I frowned.

As I headed back toward the house a flash of something ran past me at an inhuman rate. I looked around me quickly. "Little guy?" I said quietly, knowing to well that that squirrel wasn't that big or that fast. "Mom?" I said a bit louder, but no one answered. It's just my imagination, I thought before continuing forward. As I neared the forests end the blur flashed past me again, this time on my opposite side. My pulse quickened, "Look, if you want your little pieces of plastic sports thing, just ask. You don't have to scare the crap out of me." I said, letting my voice carry though the trees.  
**  
No one answered. **

"Who are you talking to, hun?", my dad asked from behind me, leaning against the back door. "No one, I think my minds playing tricks on me." I said shaking my head at myself as I headed up the stares onto the deck. "No animals then, hu?" he questions letting me past him and into the house. "Yeah, there was a bird and a squirrel." I reported, stepping a foot further into the kitchen. "Oh!" I said turning to face him, "And pretty sure that squirrel is a sports fan, cuz right before the little thing appeared I found this," I said, digging the thing out of my pocket. My father took it into his hand and brought it closer to his face so he could see it without needing his glasses. "Hmm. That's weird. Must have been from the previous owner." he shrugged. "Yeah, probably." I hadn't thought of that.

I was debating whether to tell him about the smear of something I saw not once, but twice. But what would he say? What proof did I have? **None**.


	2. Home sweet, Home

_ Second chapter! It's small but I didn't want to bore you to much with the choosing of her room. So I thought I'd make it short, sweet and to the point. _

* * *

Walking down the hall of the unfamiliar house I peeked my head into the doors as I passed. Finding the master bed and bathroom, not even taking time for a second look, knowing those would be claimed by my mother and father. Finally I came to the last two doors the one story home had to offer. I went with my instincts and put my hand on the wood of the door on the right, pushing it further open. I was greeted by deep crimson walls and black carpeting. Much different from the previous rooms I had seen, I knew this was the one. I needn't look any further.


	3. Immortal Encounter

_ Now, before you start nit-picking, I promise all loose ends will be tied. Things that might not make sense will in the future ; Promise! And I am like more the half way through the next chapter already. So, expect that real soon! R&R, pretty please?_

* * *

The day was chilly and gray as I made my way to the grocery store. My parents were busy unpacking and we needed food to survive, so they sent me out to get some. As I drove down the windy streets my mind dwelled on the events of last night. As I laid in bed, right before finding sleep I swore I saw a man just outside my window. His face was unclear, but his frame cast a shadow into my room. Before my eyes could adjust he was gone. Sure, it could have been the fact that I was dead tried and my imagination was playing tricks on me, but he seemed so real. There. Just looking into my window from afar.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the road and the destination I was seeking. Just to my right, the red and green sign caught my eye. "Forks Outfitters" it read. "Thrifty Way, Washington's Food Store" it said below. Bingo! I had found it!

Pulling into the lot I parked and shut off the engine. The automatic doors opened, welcoming me in the store as I approached them. As I stepped inside the temperature warmed. I examined the store thoroughly, seeing all the departments it had to offer. It was like a Super WalMart, only cooler.

I was greeted by a dark haired man behind one of the registers. "Hello there ma'am. Is there something I can help you find today?" he asked, polity. "I'm just here to pick up some food for my family." I explained, returning a smile. "You must be Brittany Eiserman, correct?" my eyes widened, "Yes, that's me. How did you. ."

"Word travel's fast around these parts. Small town, ya know?" he chuckled. "Yeah, so I've heard." I said lowly, playing back Bella's description of Forks in my mind. "Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." he said with a grin. "The names Rob, by the way." he announced. "Thanks Rob."I smiled before making my way to the grocery section.

On my way to the isle of my choice I grabbed a small metal cart to put all my goods in. Normally I'd put my purse in the child's seat the cart offered, but all I had with me today was my wallet and I carried that in my pocket, like a guy. My mom hates it when I do that.

As I approached the canned food isle I thought about what I'd want for dinner. I scanned the shelves carefully, eyeing the different choices. Pasta sauce, vegetables, beans, chilly. What in the world did I want to get?

I passed the isle and went on the to the next one, knowing I could come back if I changed my mind or came up with a decision. _What to get? What to get? What to get?_

After trips in and out of the isle, my cart still empty, I was on the candy isle now. Sure, there was nothing I'd find here for dinner, but everyone has to have something sweet around the house at all times. Without even a second thought I began placing a few bags of chocolatey goodies into my cart. M&M's with almonds, Milky Ways, Snickers. Mmm.

Just then a hooded man made his way on to the isle. Odd, why did he have his hood up? Surprisingly, it made me extremely uncomfortable. Was he trying to steal something? Was he a robber? Why was he hiding his face within a hood? The isle was to thin to make a u-turn so I'd have to go straight past him to get out.

I took a deep breath and began my way toward him, my heart beat accelerating with every step. I slowed my pace, trying to calm myself the best I could. What is he gunna do, Brittany? Jump out, grab you and take you hostage? What are the chances? Perhaps he has headphones on under that hood, or maybe he's just horribly disfigured. Yeah, like the Phantom of the Opera. His hood is his mask.

I wanted to laugh at myself, but I was still so frightened. As I neared him every bone in my body tensed. Then as I took a step further, I didn't have time to even breath, my feet fell out from in front of me. But before I could hit the granite tiled floor, I was caught by something hard and strong. As the darkness cleared from my eyes, I focused in on my savior. Wide, blazing golden eyes peered out at me from under the darkness of the hood, his face incredible close to mine.

The stranger propped me up on my feet and immediately I stepped back, still in shock. We starred back at each other for what seemed like forever. I examined his features, or at least the ones I could see, that weren't shrouded in the shadows. His jaw was square and muscular, his lips full and plump, his skin- extremely pale. The first thing that came to mind was "CULLEN!"

Suddenly he turned away quickly, as though just now realizing I was staring at him. "I'm.. I'm sorry." he stuttered. His voice was deep and distressed. I raised an eyebrow in astonishment. Why was he apologizing for saving me? Why wouldn't he look back at me?

"There is no reason, what so ever, for you to apologize." I said sternly, as though I was offended by his apology. "I would have hit the floor and split my head open if it wasn't for you."

His head was still turned away from me, his arms crossed and a bag of gummy bears clinched in his huge fist. And that's when I noticed, it didn't seem like he was breathing. His large frame was tensed, blue hoodie covered chest, unmoving. "Are. .are you breathing?" I finally asked. "Yes, yes of course I'm breathing."he answered, but his voice was strained.  
"Well, thank you for catching me." I said, still incredibly suspicious. "You're welcome." he was looking down at the grown now.

"Can I know the name of my savior?" I said with a smile, trying to lighten the tension. "Um. I don't think that's such a great idea." My eyes widened in further shock. "Why not?" I asked, taking a step forward. Right away he took a step back positioning himself up against the shelves behind him. "It's just . not. .okay?" his tone was even more uncomfortable now. "What's up? You'll save me, but you won't tell me your name?" He didn't say a word and I was becoming annoyed.

Just then, something came over me, adrenaline shot through my veins, and without even a second thought I reached out and tugged the hood down from his head, revealing his concealed face. A gasp escaped my lips, instantly. We both were frozen. His bright eyes finally connected with mine, they were wide with worry and pierced right through me. The resemblance was unmistakable, I couldn't find it in me to speak, but my lips mouthed the word. "Emmett." His eyes widened further, as thought I had slapped him right in the face. "How did you. . . " he trailed off and then changed the sentence completely. "I'm sorry." he looked away again, "You must have me confused with someone else."

There was no way I had him confused with anybody else. He was Emmett. He had to be. The way the fictional characters features were described, they'd be identical. The dark curls that stuck out from under the baseball cap atop his head, the complection, the eyes. Perhaps I was just a crazed fan girl who found a look a like, but I'd swear on anything that his guy, standing right in front of me was Emmett Cullen.

I shook my head, still at a loss for words. He looked at me now, his eyes a touch softer then before. He leaned a bit toward me, ducking to my level, "Look, I don't know how you know who I am, but it's better for both of us if. . ." he sighed. I realized what he was trying to say. No one could know what he was. "If I pretend I didn't." I finished for him. "Exactly. But I guess it's to late for that now." My eyes shot open, as far as they'd go. "What does that mean?" The first thought that sprung to mind was to kill me. His eyes questioned me, before a small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, implying that he now knew what I was thinking. "No, no. Nothing like that." he chuckled a bit, his white teeth glimmering in the florescent light of the store. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, what are you going to do with me?" I asked, still apprehensive. "I've got to bring you to my family. They'll know what to do about all this." he spoke, rubbing his left eye. "Do what?!" I asked alarmed.  
Oh. My. God. They all existed. My head began to spill and I felt myself get dizzy. I caught myself on my cart this time, but Emmett still jolted out to make sure I didn't slide down further. "Are you alright?" he asked, concernedly. I fought to straighten myself, "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. It's just. . you're. .you're real. All of you. I mean. . I've dreamed, but. .oh my god!" I held my head. "Shhh! Shhh! We don't need the whole store knowing." he whispered. "Sorry! Sorry! It's just.. . wow!" I said with sound excitement. He laughed a bit. Amused with me, I guessed.

"Alright. I gotta get you home. Ugh, they are not going to be happy with me. I wasn't even supposed to be out and about to begin with.", he grabbed his hat with both hands and held it, smashing the plastic bag of gummy treats. My eyebrow raised. Why would he buy them if he couldn't eat them?

"I'm so dead." he said quietly. "Now, I know it's too late for that." I said with a smirk. "Nice." he said with a slight smile. "C'mon. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can both get on with our lives." he said, grabbing me lightly by the elbow and pulling me toward the exist. I was surprised at how gentle he was, knowing he could crush me with one simple move.

We made our way toward the front of the store, past Rob, the clerk. He eyed the two of us suspiciously. "Friend of yours?" he asked as we continued walking. "Yeah, I'll come back later, I think" I said before leaving out the automatic doors.

As we stepped outside Emmett left my side and made his way toward his vehicle. I stopped at the curb, eyeing the red jeep in front of me. "Oh my god." I whispered. "Yeah, it's a little dirty. But I promise it's a lot cleaner on the inside." he informed me. "Oh, okay." I said, astonished. I took a step towards the door but was stopped by Emmett. "Crap!" his voice boomed. "You'd think I'd know how to be a gentlemen." he said, making his way toward me from the drivers side, at a human pace. It wasn't until he opened the car door that I realized what he had meant. I wasn't used to anyone opening the door for me. "Oh, thank you." I said, he nodded without a smile. And I noticed he had stopped breathing again.

As he turned to walk away, I hoisted myself into the jeep and shut the door. I watched Emmett as he made his way around the car slowly, mentally kicking himself. That's when it dawned on me. I, Brittany Marie Eiserman, was on my way to meet the Cullen Family.


	4. Meet the Cullens

_Again, I do not own any of the Twilight character. I only own Brittany, who is. . myself lol. Please let me know, nicely of course, if you feel I am portraying any of the Cullen's wrongfully. I don't want to make my fanfiction to fanfictiony and non-realistic. Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long. I am working on the next chapter currently!_

* * *

"I'm home. And. . I . .brought a friend." Emmett yelled, hesitant. "A what!?" I heard a harsh female voice shout. Rosalie, I thought to myself. Immediately I grew nervous. My palms were coated in a layer of sweat and beads of it started to form on my forehead. My limbs began to shake and Emmett looked back at me, obviously hearing my heart rate. "Please calm down.", he pleaded, his eyes hard but soft, at the same time. "You'll be ok." he reassured me.

Rosalie appeared first. I knew all to well of her beauty, but she was ten times what I could ever imagine. Her blond hair flowed flawlessly from her head, stopping just below her shoulder blames. Her face was a creamy color white, her cheeks smeared with blush, making her appear more human. Her eyes were wide as she focused on me, the gold in them blazed. "Emmett?" she questioned soundly, taking her eyes off me to look at him worriedly. "I. .I didn't know what else to do. I had no choice." he said lowly. "So you brought her here!?" Rosalie yelled. Emmett winced at the volume, a pang of guilt hit me hard. "It. . isn't his fault." I intervened, not knowing where the braveness came from. I was terrified. "I approached him. I put him in a tough situation. It's my fault."I tried to explain. "Of course it is! But that isn't the point, you didn't beg him to bring you here, did you?" I looked down at the ground, not wanting to answer with the truth. "Didn't think so. Emmett, how could you be so stupid." she shook her head left the room quickly in a fit of rage. "Rose. ." Emmett called out to her, but it was to late. I look at him, "I am so sorry." tears began to well up in my eyes. "Don't be. I shouldn't have brought you here, it was dumb of me." he spoke, taking his ball cap of to run his fingers though his curls, stressfully.

"What's with all the racket in here for?" a much softer, calmer female voice rang from the other side of the room. I turned quickly to see who I knew to be Esme. The motherly aspect of her seemed to radiate from her entire being. I found myself wanting to run into her arms and cry. Telling her everything. But I held back, I didn't want to scare her. Her eyes too seemed to widen as she took me in, looking at me from head to toe. "And who is this pretty young lady, " she said, a seemingly nature smile on her perfect face. Emmett scratched at his chin, almost nervously. "Hey Esme. This is Brittany. Brittany, this is Esme." he said gesturing to the wavy brown haired beauty in front of me. "How do you do?" she said, reaching forward and taking my hand in hers for a shake. I was embarrassed at the sweat I am sure she felt. But politely, she acted as thought she didn't notice. "Very well, thank you." I bowed by head a little. "Good, good." her smile widened showing off her perfect teeth. "How do you two know each other." she said looking between Emmett and I. "We actually just met, over at the grocery store." he explained, leaving out details. "Oh, well, that's nice." she said, her eyes not leaving mine. "It's lovely to meet you. Is there anything I can get you? A beverage? Some snacks perhaps?" that's when it hit me, did she have any idea that I knew their secret? "Oh no, I'm fine thank you." I partly smiled. "Alright then, but let me know if you change your mind." she winked. "I will, thank you." I said gratefully. "Here. I shall introduce you to my husband, I am sure he'll want to know of our guest." she said, glancing over at Emmett as thought speaking to him without words. "I'll go fetch him." she said, turning to walk away. "Carlisle, dear. We have a visitor." she called out, her voice ringing through out the house. "Are you going to tell her?" I asked, in suspicion. "I figure I'll wait and have a family meeting of sorts. That way I don't have to explain myself over and over. I can just admit my stupidity once and be done with it." he elaborated. I shook my head, understanding.

Just then, a tall blond male made his way toward me, with Esme close behind. Carlisle. He was entirely to handsome. I found myself staring, almost without blinking. He held a knowledge about him, it was intimidating. His posture and visage seemed to scream the word "inelegant". I was afraid to speak, thinking he'd find me completely dumb. "Well, hello Brittany." he said, taking my hand inside his, his eyes seemed skeptical. I felt my jaw urging to drop, but I fought it. "Hello, Dr. Cullen." I greeted, swallowing the stutter. He looked up at Emmett, questioningly. Crap! I wasn't supposed to know he was a doctor, was I?

"Please, call me Carlisle." he said, letting go of my hand. "Emmett, how did you stumble upon this young lady?" his honey colored eyes seemed to ask something more. "That's something I wish to explain to the entire family at once, if that's ok." he said sheepishly. Carlisle's eyebrows raised as he shook his head without a smile. "Right, of course." he said, seeming to comprehend everything already.

I glanced over at Esme, her soft yellow eyes turned worried. She looked at me again, differently than before. Behind her, in the distance, now stood a tall figure. I focused in to see Edward at the stop of the stairwell. His beauty struck me hard, as though I might collapse right there. I'd had dreams of him before, envisioned a fantasy life together in my head and there he stood, right before my eyes like Prince Charming from a Disney movie, only better. He didn't utter a word. I knew all to well he could not only read their thoughts, but mine. He stared at me emotionlessly, as thought he could see right through me. I felt transparent, like an open book. Vulnerable. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It was as though I was star struck. Out of all the Cullen's he is the one I was in love with from day one. Knowing he was real was breathtaking. I tried to stop my thoughts, to hide or conceal them, but I knew he could hear them, a small smirk at the corner of his lips confirmed my fears.

Before my mind could embarrass me further a slightly familiar female made her way to his side. I tilted my head and squinted a bit. No, it couldn't be. . . "Edward, Bella. Why don't you come down and join us. We've got some things to discuss." Carlisle spoke, looking up at them where they stood. My heart stopped at the sound of her name. That was her! Both made their way down the stairs at a human rate. I watched Bella closely, stunned at her appearance. As she came closer the change was more and more apparent. "Who is this?" she asked, her voice smooth and pretty. "This is Brittany, Emmett's new found friend." Esme answered, looking between both Bella and I. "Oh, hello." she said, extending a pale hand toward me. I took it slowly, feeling the cold temperature of her skin. I held it longer then needed as her bored into mine, they held the same vampire gold color that the Cullen's possessed.

Intimidated by her new found beauty I looked down, only to catch my eye on a shimmering ring placed on her wedding finger. My heart dropped. I was incredibly jealous. As though Edward was once mine. I let go of her hand, as my stomach churned. I never had really liked Bella in the story, and this fueled the fire. Edward, again reading my thoughts stifled a laugh just behind her. "This is sorta like de ja vu, isn't Edward?" she asked with a smile, looking over her shoulder at him, the specks of gold in her creamy brown hair shown in the light as she moved. "Yeah, de ja vu." he responded. I was caught of guard. His voice. Just as gorgeous as described. Musical like, like velvet dripping from his perfect lips. The grin from before still plastered on his face. I am glad he thought this was funny.

Edward took a step forward now, wafting his indescribable smell towards me. His hand laid open in front of him, welcoming mine for a shake. I looked down at it for a moment, almost afraid that if I touched it, that I'd wake up. That this would all be a dream. A bit reluctant, I took his in mine anyway. I looked to his face now, not daring to looking into his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, obviously trying to keep from laughing. I felt like a fool. A childish, human fool. "Lovely to meet you." I said sheepishly. "Yes, nice to meet you as well." he said surprisingly cool for the way he was acting. I let go of his smooth cold hand, wanting to keep it there forever.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" Esme asked, breaking me from the trance Edward seemed to have me under as he looked away. "They are in their room playing video games, last time I checked." he chuckled. "And now aren't."A small voice boomed through out the room, startling me. Edward and Bella spread apart, allowing little Alice to come forward and present herself to me. Her height shouldn't have came as surprise, but it did. Her shortness more apparent, standing next to beings so much taller then her. "How do you do, Brittany?" she said, taking my hand in hers quickly. "Well. Yourself?" I asked, examining her pixie-like features. "Very well." her smiled gleamed. "And this quiet guy behind me, he's Jasper. But I think you knew that." she winked at me with her knowing golden eyes, I couldn't help but giggle. "How do you do?" he asked with a small grin, reaching over Alice to take my hand next. I only nodded, his blond locks hid parts of his pallid face, his hand seemed a few degrees cooler then the rest. My heartbeat seemed to soften at his touch. I knew his powers were working on me, but I didn't mind. The harsh thumb of my heart was beginning to hurt my rib cage.

"I'll go retrieve Rosalie." Carlisle announced. "Then we can take this into the living room for a chat." he finished before turning on his heels to walk away. "You might not want to do that, Carlisle." Emmett said, stopping him in his tracks. "She'll be apart of this, whether she likes it or not. She is a member of this family as well, is she not?" his voice was firm. Emmett nodded his head in shameful agreement. In so many ways Carlisle was without question a father to this family.


End file.
